


Streets of Love

by Annabellee86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Character Death, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, George Barnes A+ Parenting, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, cop steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellee86/pseuds/Annabellee86
Summary: Bucky is forced into prostitution when he ends up a homeless teen.





	Streets of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154610329@N04/40610335750/in/dateposted-public/)

When he presented as Omega and started working on the street, Bucky knew this was how his story would end. His father had thrown him out when he presented as an Omega. Having your only son present as a bitch was more than George Barnes could take. It was bad enough to have an Omega for a son, but when it was your only son? Absolutely disgraceful. Bucky wasn’t surprised when his father finally put him on the street.

As the oldest, Bucky’s entire life had been about taking care of others. He was expected to take care of his sisters since he was old enough to be left alone with them. He was left alone with them every day from the time he was eight years old. Bucky loved his siblings; leaving his sisters was far worse than ending up on the streets. His sisters, after all, had always been the bright spot in Bucky’s life.

*********************************

The first time James Buchanan Barnes met Steve Rogers they were in 3rd grade. Steve was throwing punches and starting fights with guys twice his size. Bucky didn’t know what was going on when he saw a kid about to get killed on the playground one afternoon. Bucky instinctively stepped in to stop the fight. Little did Bucky know, it was Steve who was the aggressor. 

After Steve had been hauled from the ground, bloody and cursing, Bucky took a good look at his new friend. To Bucky’s shock, the situation was worse than he had thought. Steve was not only tiny, but he was also wheezing and looking like he was about to kick off. The kid was bleeding profusely from a cut over his eye and from the side of his mouth, and his entire face was starting to swell.

"What happened? Why were those kids picking on you?” Bucky had to ask.

"They weren't, that asshole Joe was picking on a kid two years younger than us, so I walloped him."

"You mean you threw the first punch, and then he beat the stuffing out of you?"

"I was doing fine before you showed up!" Steve screamed.

Bucky did his best to hide his smile, he didn't understand why a kid who was not going to win a fight would pick one with a bully, but he didn't want to offend his new friend by laughing at him.

After Steve stopped looking like he was going to fall over, Bucky grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his house to get cleaned up. Once Steve was home safely, Bucky began to leave for his own home. Winnie wouldn't be home for a few hours, and Bucky needed to get home to help with the girls.

"Bucky." The raven-haired boy said sticking out his hand for the smaller boy to shake.

"Steve." The blonde replied, grasping the hand that was offered.

Steve didn't know what to make of the more prominent boy, but he couldn't judge him too harshly. After all, the kid had stepped in to help him out when he was on the losing end of the fight. He’d seen the kid around; always with two little girls in tow, but he’d seen him around.

After their first meeting, the boys had been inseparable. Steve spending days at the Barnes' house when his Ma', Sarah, had to work. Bucky, in turn, spending time with Sarah and Steve when his Dad's drinking got out of hand and he was looking for a fight.

As time went on, the boys became more and more attached to one another. Sarah had always assumed her boy would be an omega like her. He was so small and delicate it seemed only logical, especially considering the way he was with Bucky. Sarah knew they would be mated from the time the boys were about ten. They hung around each other like there was no one else in the world that mattered.

When the boys were about 13, Steve got sick. Not that Steve was ever actually healthy, but this time was different. His whole body hurt, and he was burning up with a fever. Bucky and Steve had been spending the night at Sarah's apartment while she was at work. Bucky showed up a couple of days before with a black eye and a busted lip. Sarah didn't want to tear their family apart, but she hated seeing Bucky show up on her doorstep beat up like he was.

When Bucky called her at the hospital, where she worked, he sounded terrified. Bucky’d been around Steve enough to have seen him sick and if he was this freaked out, money or no, Sarah knew Steve needed a trip to the hospital. Sarah called an Uber to pick the boys up and bring them to her at the hospital.

Sarah recognized the issue the moment she saw Steve. He was presenting. Presenting wasn't usually this painful unless drastic physical changes were to be expected and Sarah could already see the changes in Steve. He was getting taller and broader. He was going to present Alpha. Sarah's heart started to break for the boys. She had long since known they were mates, but Steve presenting as Alpha could mean nothing good for her boys.

Either the dear sweet boy Bucky Barnes was going to present Omega and have to deal with George Barnes, or the boys weren't going to be mates. Either way, the results were going to be terrible for Bucky. Male Omegas weren't the most unaccepted by society but George was old fashioned and a dick to boot. He would not be accepting of his only son being an Omega.

Sarah would have been okay with her son being an Omega, and at least Steve wouldn't have faced rejection, but Bucky wasn't going to be so lucky. Sarah rushed to her boy's side and did her best to calm the boys.

"It's okay Stevie. You are presenting," she whispered to the boys.

"Why does it hurt so much Momma?" Steve sobbed.

Sarah knew at that moment, Steve had expected to present as an Omega as much as she had.

"Oh honey, you are presenting as Alpha, and your body is changing. You are getting taller and broader. It will hurt for a few days, and then you will be fine."

Sarah looked at Bucky as she spoke. She could see the terror in his eyes. Bucky was no fool. He was madly in love with her son, and he knew Steve presenting Alpha most likely meant he would be an Omega. Sarah Rogers’ heart broke for the boy standing mutely beside her. She reached for the scared boy, wrapping him in a hug as she tried, to soothe her son.

Steve's transition took three very long, tough days to complete. They had to knock him out because the pain became so intense. Bucky sat with him the whole time, holding his hand and murmuring to him. Bucky called his folks to tell them Steve was in the hospital, but not why. He wanted to put off telling his father Steve preseted Alpha. Bucky’d heard his parents talking when they thought he was in bed and he knew they were under the same assumption as Sarah Rogers about how the boys would present. Bucky knew he couldn’t put off telling his parents how Steve presented but at least he could have this time in the hospital with his chosen family before he had to face George Barnes. 

Bucky had been afraid he would present Omega before he fell for Steve; But when Bucky first got the impression they were mates, he thought maybe he was wrong. It seemed apparent Steve would present as an Omega; therefore, he would be an Alpha or even a Beta. But now he couldn't pretend he didn't know what was going to happen when he presented.

Bucky had always been put in the role of caregiver; perhaps THIS had something to do with his designation. The effect of outside forces on one’s designation was widely debated, as was the concept that one is merely ‘born that way.’ Bucky knew his father would not take kindly to his only son being a bitch, regardless of the reason. George had been angry and aggressive toward Beca because she was born a girl, after-all. He would only be more aggressive towards his only son for presenting as an Omega. 

************************  
Three weeks later, Bucky got sick in the night. He woke up with a fever and severe stomach cramps. Bucky thought it was something he’d eaten, but as the night went on, he couldn't pretend he didn't know what was happening. He was presenting and going into heat. Bucky’s one thought on his mind as he got out of bed as he had to get to Steve before his heat hit full force.

Bucky staggered the five blocks to Steve's house, using the spare key to let himself inside the small apartment. He was drawn to Steve like a magnet. The moment Bucky smelled Steve the ache in his newly formed channel started ratcheting up. He was desperate for Steve to be inside him.

Steve woke to the smell of Bucky and heat. Steve lived with an Omega his whole life and knew the smell of heat, but this was different. This was not just heat; this was the smell of heat mixed with MATE. Steve never associated mate with his best friend but, as he started to awaken fully, it was undeniable: Bucky was HIS mate!

Bucky stumbled and collapsed into the bed with Steve, whimpering as his heat kicked up to a new gear of pain and hunger.

"Need you, Stevie!" He whimpered as he started to undress.

"Buck." Was all Steve could manage in response.

The mating didn't last more than a couple of minutes as excited as both boys were. Steve didn’t even get his pajamas off before he was grabbing at Bucky and trying to get him in a more favorable position to mount him. 

Steve wasn’t very gentle as he pushed into Bucky’s clinching channel. Bucky let out a ragged little whimper as Steve slid home.

When Steve tied to Bucky, his mind cleared, and he understood what was going on with his best friend. Bucky presenting Omega meant they could mate. It also meant that George would disown his son. Steve's heart broke for his mate. Steve knew Sarah would let Bucky move in with them, but Steve also knew how tight things already were for them and added another mouth to feed and school things to buy would stretch their already thin resources to the breaking point. 

***********************************

After Bucky presented, George Barnes treated him worse than he had before. The fights and the abuse got worse, but what hurt Bucky most were the words his father said to him. George always called him a "Stupid whore, an Omega-slut." He spewed any evil words he would think of to hurt Bucky. Winnie did her best to keep the peace, but she was afraid of her husband and afraid to be an Omega on her own with three kids to support; so she took his abuse and allowed him to abuse her child.

Sarah did what she could to help Bucky, always offering to let him stay with them and making sure he knew he was loved by more than just Steve. Sarah was doing the best she could for the boys, but her cancer came back, and she was so sick and weak it was hard to keep herself, and Steve housed and fed, let alone care for another person.

Steve was only 15 when Sarah died. She had come home from the hospital because she wanted to die in her own bed. Steve and Bucky both sat with her for days, holding her hand and reading to her, until she passed away. Steve wanted to keep the apartment and have Bucky move in with him, but as the weeks and months went on it became clear they couldn't afford to pay the bills.

Steve received a call from a man he’d never met or even heard of, his father’s brother, Jacob. Uncle Jacob offered for him to come live with him in Ireland. Steve tried to hold off, but eventually, he couldn't deny Bucky, and he wasn’t going to be able to handle the bills at only 15 years old.

Steve cried for days before he left for Ireland. He didn't want to move away from his mate and the only country he’d ever known. His mother talked about Ireland, but he’d never visited and never even heard of this uncle until Jacob reached out.

Bucky saw Steve off at the airport. Bucky hadn't been home in months, not since Sarah died. Bucky hoped he would never have to, but when Steve decided to go to Ireland, Bucky knew his options would be the streets or home. As much as he didn't want to go home, the streets would be worse. When Bucky walked through the front door for the first time in months, his reception was less than enthusiastic.

"Why the fuck are YOU here, bitch?" George spat at his son when he walked in. Winnie was happy to see him, and Beca clung to him with smiles of elation, but George was fuming, and as soon as he started drinking, things went from bad to worse.

Bucky lasted three months at home with his family before he gave up and decided life on the streets would be better than playing as his father’s personal punching bag. It didn't take long for Bucky to realize what it would make to survive as an Omega on the streets. He wished he’d accepted this as his life before he let Steve give up the Rogers' family apartment. He made enough now to pay the bills, but at only 15, with no verifiable income, he couldn't get a place even if he COULD afford one.

The first time Bucky sold himself, he cried not only for himself but Steve. They promised to stay pure until Steve could come back after he turned 18, but that wasn't a luxury Bucky could afford. Bucky was now what his father had always called him. An Omega whore.

The first time Bucky got arrested for solicitation, he was 17; He no longer cried. He had been raped more times than he could count, and getting arrested was just one more sign he was and forever would be a whore. Bucky used his one phone call to call his mother. She bailed him out, but as soon as he was in her car, she asked him where he wanted to be dropped off. Bucky knew he couldn't call her again; she made that abundantly clear. Bucky wanted to hate her for abandoning him, but he couldn’t blame her. He was dirty now. He was a used up dirty whore who no one could love. 

One might think an Omega would cry when abandoned by their mother; but, as you know, Bucky no longer cried.

Steve and Bucky had emailed and skyped a lot when Steve first left, but it was hard for Bucky to get to the library at a reasonable time to talk to Steve because of the time difference. Soon they were emailing less and less. It was a few weeks after Bucky's first arrest that Steve said he met someone, Hannah. Bucky closed the web browser, got up, and left. Bucky no longer cried. He couldn’t work up the tears even now in the face of losing his mate, his best friend, and his only family. Bucky was a dried up husk of a person. He was only alive because his body hadn’t figured out he was dead yet. Bucky knew he was dead the only thing left to do was die. 

When Steve was 19, he broke up with Hannah, the little Omega girl he’d seen for a couple of years, and decided he wanted to return to America. After Steve told Bucky about her, Bucky hadn’t replied to any of his emails. Steve missed his mate. Steve thought it was not a real mating, but the more he was with Hannah, the more he missed Bucky. Steve hoped by going home he could fix things with his mate. Steve always loved Bucky, but he’d written off the mating as being a childish fling until after he ended things with Bucky. Almost as soon as he broke things off with Bucky, Steve figured out what Bucky meant to him.

Steve's first stop when he got back to the US was to go to the Barnes' house to see Bucky. Steve knew things were bad between Bucky and his parents, but he never dreamed they wouldn't know where their son was. When Steve arrived, Winnie and Beca were the only ones home. The look on Beca's face when she said she didn't know where Bucky was made it clear she wasn't lying. Steve walked back out the door and into his rental car. Steve still cried.

Steve sent Bucky more than a dozen emails over the next week. All went unanswered. Steve cried.

Over the next three months, Steve searched for Bucky. When Steve ran out of savings and had to start looking for a job, he grew more heart-broken. Steve still cried.

When Steve got a job, it was as a police officer. Steve always wanted to help people, and he figured it was where he could do the most good. Steve quickly got assigned to vice. Steve didn't want to spend his nights on prostitution busts, but he was young and attractive, and the johns always tried to pick him up, so he got assigned there.

Steve hated working vice. The prostitutes they picked up always had such sad stories, and it just broke his heart to see how a miserable family life could snowball someone into living on the street and selling their companionship. So many of the working Omegas were trying to support their kids. As time went on and Steve still hadn't heard from Bucky and Beca still hadn't heard from Bucky, Steve feared Bucky's story would be much like the people he arrested every night. This, too, made Steve cry.

Steve cried for the fate of his friend and the loss of his mate and the pain he had caused to the only person he ever truly loved outside of his mother. 

Steve worked in the vice unit for a year and a half before he went on the bust that would change his life forever. He set up a meeting with an Omega in a hotel room booked for the sting. Steve hated these jobs the worst. When they busted the girls on the street, they were often saving them from abusive pimps, but when they were working with people who had websites and ads online, they often worked for themselves and weren’t being hurt by people. If there was kinder gentler prostitution, this was how it worked, and here Steve was kicking people who were just trying to get themselves one step up the ladder. It just made Steve feel like he was a bastard for hurting these Omegas who so clearly needed help and not yet one more thing to make their lives worse. 

Steve was set to meet an Omega named Jamie at nine. Steve couldn’t keep his mind from going to Bucky when he read the name on the website, but he did his best not to project his feelings for his mate on the Omega he was about to meet. These websites had body shots but no faces. You could see the merchandise you were paying for but not enough to recognize someone on the street. 

When the Omega walked into the room, it was all Steve could do not to cry or even throw up. He could see that this was not merely a projection, but his actual mate was walking into the room. The room wasn’t wired for video just sound, so he tried to shake his head and get Bucky to stop talking, but Steve couldn’t tell if he was high or drunk and, thereby, not registering it was Steve, let alone recognizing that he was trying to keep Bucky from saying something incriminating.

Steve knew the moment Bucky said too much. He heard the words that couldn’t be ignored as a vice officer. He listened as Bucky all but hung himself. 

“If you want to tie me, it’s an extra hundred.” 

The moment it was out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve heard the door to the adjoining room crack open, and the other cops came in, grabbing Bucky and throwing him on the bed face down next to where Steve was still sitting. Steve should have been backing up his partner, but he didn’t. Steve just sat on the bed watching as his mate was roughly cuffed and hauled out of the room. Steve didn’t know what to do. He finally found his mate, but it was clear his mate didn’t want to be found and to complicate matters no one at the station knew Steve was mated. How was he going to explain this to his unit?

Steve followed his partner down to the car and started the paperwork for the arrest. Steve wanted to lose the paperwork; he desperately wanted to uncuff his mate. He tried to do anything he could think of to keep Bucky from going to prison, but the evidence was damning. As Steve finished the paperwork, he couldn’t keep himself from tearing up. He wanted to run to the locker room and cry, but he knew when he started crying he was never going to stop, so he stayed and slogged through his paperwork. 

Frank was a veteran of the force, and he’d seen Omegas live and die on the streets. He didn’t think busting them for making a living was helping, but he’d been around too long not to see most of them never got out once they started selling themselves. Frank knew he was more a part of the problem then he could ever be part of the solution, but it was part of the job, so he stayed in vice. Frank knew something was up with Steve the moment this Omega walked into the room. Steve was usually fast when he played the john. Some of the guys let the Omegas strut and rub up against them before they would set the trap, but Steve never did any of those things. He would be as efficient as possible so he could get the hell out of the room as fast as possible. Frank didn’t know much about his younger partner, just that this Alpha was American born and had finished high school and college in Ireland before coming back to the states. 

Frank booked this young Omega and put him in the holding cell while Steve finished the paperwork. When he walked into the room, Frank could tell Steve was about a minute away from bawling his eyes out. Frank had no idea what was going on. Steve, while not liking his job in vice, had never become emotional about a bust before. 

“What’s going on Steve-o?” 

Steve did his best not to sob at the shock of being caught so near tears. “Nothing,” Steve mumbled. 

“Spit it out boy,” Frank barked as he pulled up a chair.

“My mate,” Steve babbled. 

Frank was confused. Steve never talked about his mate before. They weren’t close, but there were BBQs in the summer and Christmas parties every year; he would have met a mate if one existed. 

“You have a mate?”

“The bust,” Steve gasped.

“Oh God, that bust tonight was your mate?” 

Steve nodded and tried to pull his emotions under control. 

“How did your mate end up working on the street? Why didn’t I know you had a mate? You can’t be some kind of controlling dick who doesn’t allow their mate to come to work functions. You just aren’t that kind of Alpha.” 

Steve told Frank the whole story. Steve told his partner about his mom, Sarah, and Bucky’s abusive dad. Steve even told him about how they mated when they were young before his mom died. He went on to tell Frank how he promised to be a true mate and then broke that promise. He told Frank about coming back to the states and not being able to find Bucky. Steve cried as he told the closest thing he had to a friend his deepest darkest secrets. 

Frank knew the moment Steve started talking what he was going to have to do. He knew Steve was too honest to ask Frank to do it, but Frank knew it was going to have to be done. He couldn’t send his partner’s mate upstate to prison. Bucky was looking at a minimum of a year. This wasn’t his first bust. Hell, this wasn’t even his 5th this was the 8th time James Buchan Barnes was arrested for prostitution in the great state of New York. The judge was going to throw the book at him this time. The judges not trying to make a name for themselves were much like Frank was these days. Aware they weren't helping but still not willing to give up their career to try and fix something they didn’t have any idea how to fix. Frank couldn’t bear the thought of forcing his partner to live through the pain of being the one to send his mate to prison. 

When Steve finished his story, Frank stood up and walked over to the audio recorder they used on the bust and, removed the tape, grabbed a new one from his desk and wrote the date and time on it, just like the tape in his hand. Sliding the new tape into the recorder and walking back over to Steve’s desk, Frank clearly stated,“Oh man! It looks like the recorder malfunctioned. We are going to have to let the suspect go,” Frank said handing the tape to Steve and watching as Steve slid the tape into his Jacket pocket. Frank pulled Steve to his feet handing him his jacket as he leads him over to the door to the hallway with the holding cells. “Can you give the suspect a ride to his place?”

Steve looked dumbstruck at his partner as Frank gently pushed him into the hallway. It was all Steve could do to get the key into the holding cell door as he looked in on his mate sitting calmly on the cot in the cell. Steve did his best not break down again as he watched the dead blank look on Bucky’s face.

Steve led his mate out of the station and to his car. Steve had been looking for his mate for five years, and this was how he was going to find him. Steve wanted to cry all over again as he walked to his car. Bucky still hadn’t realized who this cop was. 

“What do you want, a free blow-job just because you fucked up at YOUR job?” 

“No, Buck I don’t.” Steve all but sobbed as he looked at Bucky for the first time since he was 15 and boarded a plane. Steve could see the years hadn’t been kind to Bucky; he was skin and bone. He looked old, far older than 23. It hadn’t been a comfortable life. Not that Steve imagined it would have been, but Bucky’s face showed how tired, how sad and defeated he was. Steve yearned to take Bucky in his arms and tell him it would be okay, but Steve didn’t think that would go over well with his mate. Steve took a deep breath and did his best not to get too emotional. 

“It’s me, Steve.”

Bucky didn’t even look up at him, he just shrugged. 

“Yeah, I know Stevie. I knew the moment I walked into the room,” Bucky mumbled, staring at his hands as he spoke. 

“What do you mean you knew it was me?” Steve asked still shocked that Bucky knew who he was. 

“I mean I am not just some stupid drugged-out whore. I know what you look like. You have a Facebook. I check up on you sometimes.”

“Why didn’t you send me a friend request or a message or respond to any of my emails?” Steve asked, feeling like he was spinning out as he spoke. 

“I didn’t want you to know what I became. It’s bad enough Sarah knows. You can’t hide from an angel. Mom knows, and I just couldn’t see the same look of disgust from you that I saw in her eyes when she picked me up at the station. I didn’t want my mate to see me like this.”

“I could have helped you. I could have gotten you off the streets. We could have been mates.”

“You don’t want me. You want the innocent kid I used to be. I am a washed up whore who has taken more knots than I can count. Why would you want a whore like me? You would never be able to show your face around the station if you truly mated with a pro like me. Everyone would say you were sampling the goods. It would kill your career.”

“My career? You think I give a fuck about my CAREER!” Steve shouted. “I care about YOU Buck, not some stupid job,” Steve hissed. 

***********************************  
Bucky couldn’t believe how his life had turned. He had gone from a hustler on the corner getting arrested by the only man he ever loved to a real mating with Steve. He had a happy life with the baby and one more on the way. He still couldn’t believe Steve the boy he once loved wanted him after having arrested him for being a whore. He still couldn’t believe how far he had come in just a couple of years. 

“Hey Hun, that you?” Bucky asked, bouncing Sarah on his hip as he pulled dinner out of the oven.

THIS made Bucky cry. Happily.


End file.
